Stars of Destiny
by windemerald
Summary: Tsugiri meets a girl who is a half-soul, born from a Alichino and a human. Will he pushed through his dislike for Alichino or will her warm heart drews him closer to him & A thrilling overview of Tsugiri meeting the person he treasured most. AxT


Stars of Destiny

"They are compassionate yet ferocious, faint of heart yet cruel."

Tsugiri remembered the words Hyura have told him when he was young and it help him in a lot of different ways.

-_Knock! Knock!"-_

"It's open!" he said

The door opened revealing a handsome red-haired guy.

'Tsugiri, breakfast is ready!" he announced.

"What's the course for today, Enju?"

"Your favorite!" Enju smiled and as he was about too leave, he turned back and look at Tsugiri seriously. "Tsugiri, on the way down please don't disturb our frail guest…" with that he took leave.

"Guest?...since when did guest stop stopping by…" he said sarcastically, getting up his bed.

He came down lazily, yet prepared for anything change of air. He don't know who the guest was but since when did guest became normal.

He was about to head towards the kitchen when out of the corner of his eye saw red droplets of blood scattered on the way, he followed where it could lead from and after he entered the Living room he smelled that horrible smell he couldn't forget, The faint stench of death.

He was about to look around the room but when he looked up he was greeted by a pair of pale dark crimson eyes that couldn't be fully realized because of the blood scattered all over her.

He moved closer to her and extended his right hand towards her, (he didn't know the reason why he wanted to touch her) when a voice broke out the silence.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!' echoed Myobi's gasped of anger, shocked and disbelief.

Tsugiri quickly withdrew his hands and move away from here, then turned to face Myobi.

"Is she an Alichino as well? He asked coldly.

"We wonder that too…' came Ryoko's reply. Tsugiri looked at him and look back to the girl who have disappeared and was replaced by a white-silvery creature whose body was tainted by the crimson blood that looks like the colour of her eyes.

"She is an Alichino!" gasped Tsugiri. Ryoko and Myobi looked slightly troubled but when Tsugiri turned to them, their expression changes to a calm and assuring mask.

"So it's a new born just like the legend, isn't it?" Myobi stated.

"I thought it was only a lie but she is as real as Tsugiri!" Ryoko added.

"What are you talking about? She is an Alichino and isn't it obvious that she's here to kill me!" shouted Tsugiri, losing impatience.

"Your right about the first but your wrong about the second!" Enju appeared carrying a towel and a basin full of water.

"I don't understand?"

"She didn't come her if that's what you are thinking…we brought her here to keep safe for awhile," explained Myobi. Tsugiri looked doubtful and confused.

"In other words, she isn't a danger to us nor to you so treat her well." Stated Ryoko.

Tsugiri didn't argue at this but continue to stare at the girl. Enju is already cleaning off the blood's on her body, and even after she was cleaned. She hadn't turned back to her true form.

Enju accompanied her to the vacant room near Tsugiri, Tsugiri on the other hand volunteered to accompany her but was stopped by Ryoko.

"Can you tell what this is all about? I'm still not satisfied about what you explained earlier." He asked after Enju with the creature have ascended the stairs.

"Are you ready to listen Tsugiri for another mystery, another tale and a long lost and forgotten legend?" asked Myobi

"You told me a lot of stories so literally, I'm used to it" he replied.

"Long time ago when humans and Alichino live together in harmony and peace, there was an Alichino who fell in love to a human…honestly…I believe he was pretty stupid because never was it occurred that Alichino is bound to mortal men." Stated Ryoko.

"But the Alichino love the woman and he couldn't live without her even by just feeding of human souls. For him he was empty without her. His cold hands wee warm by the girls heart that he is like a moth being drewn into a flame though that flame as we all know lead to destruction and death." Added Myobi

"Then the peace between the Alichino and humans were disturbed by those who seek more powerful. Every Alichino devours every soul they could get upon and others fight each other for there prey……Seeing this war the Alichino took her wife away from them and headed to a safer and distant land, there they seek refuge yet the people in that area weren't used to such a beautiful creature that other wish to take him to bed….the Alichino loves his wife so much that he wasn't even altered by their seductive tactics but since he needed to have a little bit of power in order for him to protect his wife he uses their wishes to gain their souls. It have been like that for a couple of years but one day, a group of Alichino found that place and decided to settle their for awhile and soon they have discovered the traitor." Taled Ryoko

"Why was he called a traitor if he hadn't done anything?" asked Tsugiri.

"It's because for an Alichino to mate with a human…a great disorder may occur upon there races, the child might be the reason for there exposion…so on night the Alichino attacked his house, attempted to kill the wife and if succeeded will mostly include him as well," continued Myobi

"But they never succeeded because the Alichino have already escaped with his wife with him…time passed and the Alichino and his family weren't seen again they have all assumed that since humans are only mortal people they will surely die and the Alichino was left broken-hearted and even though he wants to go back to their side he is ashamed about what he have done and decided to not turn his face up again." Ended Ryoko

"So? What happened to them after all?" Ryoko and Myobi's eyes gleamed. This is the part were they have to explain about the girl.

"The girl was their daughter" Tsugiri raised his brow.

"but-" he was interrupted by Myobi

"She grew up without any idea that her father is an Alichino or that he has become an Alichino as well…..an Alichino who survive and gets stronger not by draining humans soul but by eating foods (normally I think that's how human become stronger"

"Each day the girl looked even more to an Alichino than a human" Ryoko said

"The father was filled with both unhappiness and doubt whether she will become a human instead, every single day her father is overjoyed to see her act more and more human than the way she looks as she become an Alichino as well…soon after that…" Myobi paused to let Tsugiri swallow it all.

"She is the person born from a human and an Alichino…normally the other Alichino laughed at her indifferent status but they were all wrong as yesterday they have discovered they're whereabouts for a long time…..after witnessing his father's downfall and her mother's murder that on that spot arise a creature who have given death to an Alichino." Ryoko explained

"It was an unforgettable experience. After staring through those crimson eyes…I feel something as if everything insides me boiled and roared out with pain."

"The only way to protect Myobi was to get her out of there and blow up everything from sight."

"How can you explain the blood?" Tsugiri asked

"Those are blood of the Alichino she have put to eternal slumber." Myobi transformed into a falcon

"But I thought the only thing that can kill an Alichino is someone with the power of Kusabi?" asked tsugiri growing even more interested about this story

"You're right about that but it seems her mother posses the power of Kusabi and her father is the most powerful Alichino ever lived. A mixture of both the supreme and offering." Enju appeared suddenly unnoticed

"She has the power of a Kusabi?" Tsugiri couldn't believe it.

"Though she is still an Alichino through and through" addd Myobi. "So she can still have the urged to kill you." Myobi said after a moment of silence.


End file.
